The Best can Change
by D.Azrael478
Summary: This is just a simple fluffy Yullen oneshot more of friendship than anything. It was written by my friend sweetcandy3142 and edited by me ! Anyways I apologize before hand for my deleted stories, I hope you read and enjoy it ! w


**Disclaimer: Nothing of D. Gray Man is mine**

* * *

**The Best Can Change**

**Summary: Kanda is known as the best of the best in the Black Order. What will happen to him when a new exorcist shows up at the Order?**

Kanda walked back from the training grounds of the Black Order, tried and ready to go to sleep in his bed. Damn, I'm exhausted. All those fucking newbies are such a pain in the ass to train. Gotta get some sleep, Kanda thought.

**"Always such a hard worker, now aren't you, Kanda. I guess the best of the best is called that for a reason." Kanda lifted his head to see Lenalee standing across of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.**

"Tch, Urusai." "Kanda," Lenalee sighed, "you're always like this. Will you ever change?" She looked at him, hoping he would answer. "Whatever. What do you want, Lenalee?" Kanda asked, waving away her question. Lenalee sigh, used to Kanda ignoring her questions. So much for high hopes, she thought.

**"Nii-san wants us for something. Come on, let's go." Great. So much for some sleep. Kanda sighed and followed Lenalee to their sister complex, coffee obsessed, nutjob leader of the science department... Komui.**

In Komui's Office~

When they arrived, the first thing Kanda noticed was how the alway happy and foolish face of said man was stern and serious. What's up with him? Kanda thought. Whatever, this better be fast, I'm pissy and tired. "Ahh," Komui started, "Lenalee, Kanda, sit. I have some important things to discuss with you two." What? No 'chan' behind your beloved little sister's name? Hmph, weird. They both sat and Komui began.

"As you all know, the Earl has been progressing the attacks on several places throughout the world, and we're in need of more exorcists now more than ever. Having said this, I would like to introduce your new ally. Meet Allen Walker. Walker-san, please come introduce yourself to your new friends." 

**Then, out of the blue, walked this little runt with a mop of white hair. WHITE HAIR. What the hell?... Kanda took one look at him and made his favorite response.**

"Nani? Are you fucking kidding me Komui?! Us, work with some moyashi runt?! Look at him. Are you sure he'll survive even one mission, Komui? Tch. I'm outta here," Kanda finished as he stood up. "Not so fast Kanda, you're not here to just listen to me rant on. You're here to show him around the order along with Lenalee. Show some sympathy, Kanda. I know you may be the best exorcist in the Order, but take some time off, got it?" 

**"Hn. Get this straight, Komui. I'm not going to babysit this punk all day. Don't expect me to get along with him . Now let's GO!" finished Kanda with great aggravation. Komui sighed. "Will you ever change, Kanda?" **

**"Geez," Lenalee sighed as she watched Kanda walk out, "Don't let it get to you, Allen-kun. Kanda's just a natural grump; he's always like that." Allen just gaped at what was happening. This is the famous "Best of the best"? Well, people aren't always like you imagine them.**

* * *

**Through the Order~**

Kanda walked ahead of everyone, his glares so sharp, they pierced some of the newbies, making them paralyzed in fear. He continued to stroll away quickly, not caring for the world if Lenalee was doing all the work showing the new kid around. Tch. This is just too troublesome. I could be asleep right now. Stupid Komui. 

**Stupid brat. Finally, the group reached the last of the tour. "And this," began Lenalee. "Is the training grounds," finished Kanda, "can I go now?" "Kanda!" snapped Lenalee. "What? I did what I was to do. I'm done. Be happy I didn't march off in the beginning of this nonsense." "Oh! You!..." And the two continued to bicker while poor Allen was left to watch them.**

Anyhow, Allen managed to block out the bickering couple and turned to see the training grounds. It was...impressive in a sense of words. More like barbaric... Allen sweat dropped. The area near the dummy training posts only had sliced, diced, and minced wooden straw and posts. Long, deep, slashes covered the wooden mats as he could see a few other green newbies nursing their wounds. All of course, courtesy of our favorite blue haired, sword wielding, Bakanda.

"Oi Moyashi! Don't be useless and just stand there, we don't have time to waste unlike you." Kanda scowled, only succeeding in making Allen pop a vein or two on his forehead.

"Nee~ Bakanda?" Allen taunted with a devious smirk, "wanna have a little battle?" Kanda whipped his head around, the most evil and annoyed look plastered on his face. "Didn't you just hear me, Moyashi? I told you that we don't have time to play around unlike you. Just shut your trap and start walking."

**"Ohh, it seems like someone's a little angry~ Scared Bakanda? I thought the 'BEST' the order has to offer would be better than that, tsk tsk. I guess not," teased Allen as he wiggled a finger mockingly at the silently fuming raven head.**

Allen looked at Kanda and saw that his eye was twitching with aggravation. Looks like I hit a nerve. Teehee. The white devil grinned at the outcome caused by just his words. "Moyashi! You wanna fight?! " growled Kanda out from his teeth, "Fine. Kaichū: Ichigen! DIE YOU WHITE HAIRED PUNK!"

**Hearing this, Lenalee ran from the sight to watch from a safer distance, leaving the two boy to their "fun." Everyone in the Order knew that Kanda's Ichigen was not to be messed with.**

With a horizontal slash from Mugen, the glinting metal katana sliced through the air. The effect was nearly instant as it released a volley of illusional wicked insects at Allen whose eyes widened. 

**Allen activated his innocence in a speed that shocked Kanda as he and the rest of the viewers watched as his left arm transform into a sort of gigantic claw and deflect the attack with a claw of raw energy. Then leaping quickly, Allen slashed down vertically at Kanda who was forced to dodge the attack before striking again, aiming to slice through the monstrous arm.**

Quickly twisting his agile body Allen evaded the attack only to strike his arm forward making Kanda have to use Mugen to block the strike pushing the raven head back slightly. They two were then locked seeing as how neither one could push back the other.

**"Hmph. You're pretty good, Moyashi. Who would have known." sneered Kanda. "Right back at cha, BaKanda. There's a reason I was placed on your team! And it's to beat your overly inflated ego down a notch!," replied Allen.**

They continued to spar and destroy the place until a pair of pure black boots kicked both of them in the head, sending them crashing into the wall nearby. "Wow...Impressive indents guys~" Lenalee mocked as multiple veins popped on her forehead. Her hands firmly planted on her hips as an evil smirk covered her face. 

**"Now I think you owe everyone an apology!" "NANI?! NO WAY!" Kanda countered. "I said," continued Lenalee with a demonic look on her face, "apologize... NOW." "Eeep! I'm very sorry for the damages that were caused by foolish actions, Lenalee-san. Please forgive me," replied Allen with a very generous and sincere bow, but he was sweating like an out-of-control water fountain.**

Of course, the boy with the manners would apologize, but Kanda- Kanda's just... Kanda. He will always be Kanda, and being himself, he replied with: "Tch. Whatever. I'm going back to my room. Don't bother calling me if you need anything.

**" And that was that. No apologizing, no looking back. Nothing. Just marching straight to his room.  
"Jeez, that Kanda. Come on, Allen-kun. You must be tired from all the nonsense going on today. I'll show you your room," said Lenalee, leading the way. "H-hai!" came the reply while flashing a smile at his new partner.**

* * *

**Sleeping Quarters~**

"So this is your room, Allen-kun," said Lenalee as she opening the door to his room, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I'm just across your room. Sweet dreams, Allen-kun." "Ahh. Good night, Lenalee-san." They both bid their goodbyes, and Lenalee proceeded only to be stopped by a door suddenly springing open. "Whuh?"

And what a surprise. Kanda, the famous hot-tempered samurai, stood at the interior of the opened door. He took a step outside, but his instincts told him to look left, and he did. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, MOYASHI?!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BAKANDA!?" Lenalee looked at the two and giggled nervously.

**"Ehehehehehehe. I probably should have mentioned that your neighboring friend is Kanda. Sorry, Allen-kun," Lenalee said, putting up her hands in defense, "Well, it's getting late. You two should get some rest and we'll all meet up tomorrow." With that said, Lenalee left the two boys, both whom seemed to like the idea of slamming their doors after she was quite the distance away from them. "Mataku. These boys..."**

* * *

**Next Day~**

"Oooi~ Wake up, newbie. It's time for you to get up." Allen's eyes groggily woke up to an energetic, new voice. "Huh? What? What time is it?" "'Bout time you woke up. I thought I had to dump ice water on you to get you to wake up." Allen, now fully awake from the thought of ice water on him, was staring into a face with bright green, emerald eyes. Or rather... a face with one green eye and a black eye patch. "Ahhhh! Lenalee-saaaan!" screamed a petrified Moyashi. "Yes! What is it, Allen-kun... Oh," giggled Lenalee, "I see you've met Lavi. Lavi, this is Allen. And Allen-kun, Lavi."

Lavi, being the energetic bunny he is, grinned at Allen, "Nice to meet you, Allen." And he then stuck his hand out, waiting for a handshake. Allen smiled back at Lavi, took his hand, and shook it. An awkward pause followed behind. "Well, guys. It's time for breakfast. They're waiting for us downstairs," Lenalee finally stated, breaking the awkward silence. "Alrighty then, let's go~" Lavi announced, ready to get his butt out of there. Arriving at the cafeteria, Lavi noticed something quite strange with Allen. "Nee, Lenalee~. What's wrong with him? H-he's drooling, Lenalee!."

"He's probably pretty hungry, considering he didn't really get anything to eat last night" concluded Lenalee. Allen, however, was in his own little world, not hearing a word they said. Ahhh. I wonder what kinds of foods they have. 

**This place is so huge, there must be tons and tons of food to choose from. I wonder if they have miso soup. Maybe I could get some of that, and some of this and oh look! They even have omlette rice~ Yummy, oh I should get this, and this, and that too, oh some tempura would be nice...Oh the last soba noodles box~**

Allen, now only worried about satisfying his stomach, didn't hear a single word coming from the two people standing next to him, "Nee, Allen. You shouldn't take that." "Yes, Allen-kun. Maybe you shouldn't-" and stuck out his arm to grab the last soba. "Oi! Moyashi. What do you think you are doing?" came a rough and daring voice. 

**"Huh? Bakanda? Oh, I guess your brain's too small to process what I'm doing. How about I say it nice and slow?" Allen shot back, stretching the last sentence to make his words more effective. Kanda twitched at Allen's response, and replied by drawing out his Mugen.**

"You runt-sized piece of-" "Ahh. Kanda," Lenalee spoke, cutting him off and trying to calm Kanda down, "Let's work this out. Can you please put away your Mugen?" "Tch. Whatever. Just tell the Moyashi that the next time he sees a lone box of soba, it's mine." With that said, Kanda grabbed the last remaining box of soba and walked off to eat alone. "Jeez," Allen complained, "he's such a party pooper. What made him so grumpy today?"

**"Ehh~ It may be hard to believe, but Yuu-chan is especially grumpy today. I wonder what's going through his mind~ 3" Lavi stated with a little chuckle in the end. And the group of three walked off to eat their breakfast and chat far away on the other side of the cafeteria from where Kanda sat.**

Jeez. What's wrong with me. Kanda thought after watching them walk off. I couldn't sleep the entire night last night, and when I did, all that came to my mind was the runt of a Moyashi. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I all the suddenly thinking about him. And then, Kanda did what Kanda would usually do- he just brushed the thought aside.

**Tch, whatever. Probably just my instincts acting up and ready to murder the brat. No need to ponder on it any longer, right? for Kanda is the best, and the best does not ponder on anything for long. They just continue doing what they usually do without a care for the world or anyone in it. Or do they?**

* * *

**Later in the Day~**

Having gathered everyone needed for the next mission, Lenalee guided all of the ones chosen to her brother's office. "Here we are everyone. Nii-san is in one of his moods today. Please don't do anything to stir his anger," Lenalee informed everyone, mainly directing all of this to Lavi. 

**She opened the door and walked in with everyone following behind her, as usual. "Ahh. Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee. Please, sit down. This is a very important mission to discuss and I wish for all of you to listen," finished Komui, a serious and impatient look plastered all over his face. Oh dear, Lenalee thought, "everyone is a little upset today aren't they?**

Lenalee's Flashback~

Lenalee rushed through the Order, aiming to fulfill her elder brother's wishes for her to gather everyone to his office as fast as she could. The first person she found was Lavi reading in the library. "Lavi," Lenalee managed to pant out, "Nii-san needs us. He says it's urgent." "Huh? Oh. Just us?" Lavi questioned. "No. He says he needs us, Allen-kun, and Kanda."

**"Oh, alright. You go look for the Moyashi, and I'll go look for Yuu-chan," Lavi said, making most of the remaining work easy on the girl. "Good idea, Lavi. You go look over there, and I'll look over here," Lenalee said, her voice fading as she ran off to find Allen.**

Lenalee ran into the cafeteria, being the first to find who she was looking for. "Allen-kun," she squeaked out. "we are *pant* needed for *pant* an urgent mission." Allen looked up from his food (more like buffet), and offered her a drink. "Thank you," she said, generously taking the cup from his hands. "Alright," Allen said after he swallowed the remaining food he shoved in his mouth, "let's go." And they ran off to meet with the other two.

Flashback end~

Lenalee sighed from her thoughts and resumed into listening to her brother speak. Now it was Lavi's turn to ponder in thought. What's wrong with everyone today? Especially Yuu-chan...

Lavi's Flashback~

Lavi found Kanda meditating. "Yuu-chan," Lavi spoke, breaking the ghastly silence from Kanda's meditating. Kanda looked up and immediately wondered, What's up with him? Lavi's hardly ever so quiet. "Kanda," Lavi spoke, snapping Kanda out of his thoughts. "Komui needs us. He says it's really urgent." "Alright, Lavi. Let me get dressed first." Kanda said, walking into the bathroom to change. 

**Lavi watched him walk off. Something's wrong with Kanda today. He rarely calls me by my name, only by baka usagi. I wonder what's wrong with him. And he sighed at himself. Why am I so tense? Maybe it's the feeling as if something is going to take a wrong turn today. He sighed again. Or maybe it's just me.**

Kanda closed the door behind him. He also sensed something wrong with Lavi. Why is he so tense? He rarely calls me by 'Kanda' and I do mean rarely. Something's wrong. With that, he slipped on his exorcist coat and walked out the door. "Let's go, Baka Usagi," being his regular self again. "Alright, Kanda," came Lavi reply, for he was still pretty worried about what the day was preparing to offer them.

Flashback end~

* * *

**Lavi shook his head from his thought and looked up, only to see Komui dismissing them to their mission. I will have to ask Lenalee about the mission a little later, Lavi thought. And he also walked off to join the others.**

On the Mission~

After the ride on the train for what seemed like an eternity, the group finally reached their destination. "This is where we are supposed to look?" Lavi questioned- more like screamed in shock. "Blehhh. It's so hot here," Allen stated. "No shit, Moyashi," Kanda countered, "It's the freaking desert," And Lenalee started to get in between them; she was starting to get pretty tired of their constant bickering.

**"Now, now, you two. We're here for a mission, not to fight about nonsense. Let's get this mission over with if you don't want to melt in the heat." "FINE," they both shouted more to each other than to Lenalee. "Jeez," Lenalee sighed, and Lavi laughed. "Let's go over here," Lavi offered, and everyone followed.**

A Few Hours Later~

"It feels as if we've been walking foreverrrr~" Lavi complained. "Urusai, Baka Usagi," came a pissy response, "It's too hot to be dealing with your complaints. Shut up and keep walking, dimwit," "Ehh, so mean," said Lavi, too tired to come back with anything. 

**They walked a small hill and finally reached their so called destination. "Hey guys," Allen said, "I think I see water." And he was right, there was water. Water and akuma. "When there's akuma," Lavi started, "There's innocence," Lenalee finished for him, "Let's go." They prepared their innocence and rushed into battle.**

Battle Scene~

"There they are. Get the exorcists," a level 2 akuma ordered as he watched the 4 exorcists charging at them. The two parties charged at each other, both aware of the risks that would befall upon them if they were hurt by their opponents. 

**The exorcists fought the level ones for only a few minutes until the level 2 akuma, which seemed like the only leader there, gave them new directions. "Him," he said, finally realizing who Allen was, "He's the exorcist with the curse mark. Get him. Get him!" Almost all akuma turned their attention to poor Allen, and there were hundreds. Only a couple stayed behind to keep the other exorcist busy. **

**Then everything happened in the blink of an eye. It was too fast for anyone to really process it. First, the lot of akuma charged at Allen. All he and everyone else saw was that there were plenty of akuma coming for him. Those level ones fired a bunch of shots towards Allen, and the next thing he or anyone else knew, they were all gone, and there was a half- conscious, half-dead Kanda on the floor. "KANDA!" Allen screamed, snapping out of his shock and rushing towards his friend.**

**Kanda's View~**

Everything happened on its own accord. He saw that the akumas were coming for Allen. His body reacted on its own, launching itself at the akumas, slashing here and there. When he couldn't go on anymore, he activated his Nigentou, and then, the power of his tattoo. What am I doing? He questioned himself. Why am I going this far just to protect this little kid? 

**Just when Kanda finished his thought, the next thing he knew, everything was fading black for him. The only thing he heard was a distant voice, calling something he could not make out. "..." "...nda." What did you say? He questioned. It only seemed to get louder. "Kanda! KANDAAAA!" "Allen" he breathed out. And Kanda lost consciousness.**

* * *

**Aftermath~**

"Oh. He's waking up." Kanda heard a voice say. He slowly opened his eyes to see a blur of white hair and then a worried, but kind face looking down upon him. "Hey. Look who decided to wake up," said Allen in the most comforting voice Kanda has ever heard. 

**"Hn. Are you doing fine, Moyashi?" Kanda asked with a voice so soft and caring that Allen wasn't sure he said it. "Huh?" "I said, Moyashi, Are you doing okay?" "Oh! Yeah!" Allen said, a bright and cheerful smile on his little innocent face. "Glad to hear that." Kanda said, slowly drifting back to sleep.**

"We'll leave you two alone," came another voice. It was Lenalee's. "Yeah, you're better off alone with, Moyashi-chan," said a grinning Lavi. "Glad to see you're okay, Kanda," Lenalee said while walking out the door. When they were fully out of Kanda's room, Lenalee spoke up. "They're really starting to get close to each other, aren't they?"

**"Yeah, I'm glad Yuu-chan's finally opening up to somebody. He's changing," Lavi plainly stated. "... YUU-CHAN'S CHANGING! Our cold, heartless, Yuu-chan is CHANGING!" Lavi said excitedly. "Yes, Lavi. Yes he is." Lenalee said, looking off into the distant, "I suppose the best can change."**

Back In Kanda's Room~

Allen looked down at his exhausted teammate with care filled and happy eyes. I can't believe I care for you, Bakanda. Allen smiled at the thought. He got up and started to walk away, only to turn back to take one more look at the sleeping exorcist. Smiling one of his most precious smiles, he turn back and quietly shut the door behind him. Kanda watched Allen walk out of his room, sleep pulling heavily on his eyelids. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift in thought for a minute. 

**Tch. I can't believe this Moyashi. He comes in for a few days, gets on my nerves for what feels like an eternity, almost gets killed in battle, and is making me completely change. Hn. Maybe you aren't so bad, Allen Walker. Maybe you're aren't so bad... And that's when Kanda drifted off into deep sleep, dreaming about a certain white haired little runt. **

* * *

**And Done~ Thanks for reading the story~!It was written by my dear friend sweetcandy3142~! Anyways I'd like to issue out my sincere apology to everyone who has read one of my previous stories. I deleted them due to how under developed they were and that I felt it wasn't quite good enough for everyone's tastes. **

**So I hope you forgive me, however I will have new stories sometime soon. Although it might be sporadic because of new Sophomore year ;M;...anyways thanks for reading and have a nice day~! ^w^!**


End file.
